Broken things can be healed by the special someone
by Jodie-01xox
Summary: Bella has just moved to Forks so that she can be with her dad after her mum is unexpectedly killed in a car crash. Bella is broken but can she be saved by a certain someone. This is my first twilight fanfic please review. AH


**Summary**

**Bella has just moved to Forks so that she can be with her dad after her mum is unexpectedly killed in a car crash. Bella is broken but can she be saved by a certain someone. AH**

**This is my first twilight fanfic please review and let me know what you guys think of it. Thank you.**

Chapter 1: Forgetting the past

I woke up to the sound of the front door slamming. Charlie had probably left for work I thought as I looked over at my alarm clock to check the time.

Yepp it was 6:00am so that must have been him. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to have my morning shower. I quickly washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and washed over my skin with my rose scented soap before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around myself.

My first day of school was today so I wanted to make a good first appearance to everyone. I dried my hair and let it fall in brunette curls down my back. My hair looked okay today (for once) so I might as well leave it like that. I looked around for some decent clothes to wear and decided on a pair of skinny jeans to go with my blue ruffle top.

Now shoes I thought as I looked through the selection of many heels that I owned. I chose a pair of blue peep-toe stilettos that made my outfit look stunning before putting on my make-up. I quickly put on a layer of black mascara and pink blusher before finishing the look with pale pink lip gloss.

I grabbed my black jacket from the end of my bed and quickly put it on so that I could grab my cute black hand bag and set off for the day. I took my car keys off the hook and walked outside to a drizzly and damp weather condition that I so did not want to be in.

I walked towards my cherry red Ferrari which I had been given as a 16th birthday present off my mom. That was a year ago now and she had died six months later. I quickly put the radio on so that my mind would be somewhere else and I wouldn't dissolve into tears.

I arrived at the school just on time and almost burst out laughing at the stares and glares I was getting from the students. The boys were staring at me with their mouths wide open which was a little creepy and annoying but hey, I was so used to it. Some of the girls were actually glaring and most of them looked like they wanted to kill me. Huh, whatever.

I closed the door to my car and started to walk towards the office when a cute baby-faced boy stepped right in front of me getting into my way. He was kind of cute but so not my type so I sighed.

'Can I help you' I said as I gave him a fake smile.

'Hey you're Isabella Swan right. I'm Mike Newton' He smiled as he held out his hand. Hmm kind of a dork… Okay then. I stared down at his hand and held out mine.

'It's Bella actually' I replied while trying to get past him.

'Uh… okay Bella it is, um do you want to go out sometime, maybe for dinner tonight, I guess.' He stuttered. I tried to hold back the laughter but I did feel sorry for him so I tried to let him down as nicely as possible.

'Sorry Mike but I'm not really looking for a relationship at the moment, sorry but I have to go.' I replied and I quickly stepped around him and walked towards the office.

I walked inside and was thankful to finally be out of the rain and drizzle. I walked up to the desk and the woman who was reading a Jane Austen book looked up at me.

'Hi I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new here.' I smiled hoping that this whole form thing would be simple.

'Ah Isabella Swan I've been expecting you, I have everything you need right here.' She passed me a single piece of paper and stood up.

'This is your schedule for the week and this…' She took another piece of paper off her desk and passed it to me.

'… Is what you must get your teachers to sign so that you can bring it back here at the end of the day, is that okay.'

'Yeah that's fine thanks, um is there anything else you need.' I asked hoping that there wasn't.

'Yes if you could just fill in your details on here and sign your name at the bottom then you're all done.' She sat back down on her chair and opened her book.

I took the form and sat down on a blue chair against the wall so that I could get the thing filled out. I took a pen from my bag and started to write down my details. When I was finished I took the form back to the receptionist and left to go to class.

I actually couldn't wait to get there because I just wanted to settle in as quickly as possible. I knew that Charlie was worried about me and I felt like I was stressing him out but I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to move on I really did but I could never forget my mom. I wanted to stop thinking about her so that I could stop crying all the time but then I wanted to think about her so that I wouldn't forget anything that I needed to remember.

Why did she have to leave me I needed her so much and she wasn't there. I wanted to rewind the last six months and go back to a time where mom was there and she could tell me that it is okay and everything will be fine. She will never be able to tell me that again. I quickly wiped a falling tear off my cheek and composed myself before walking into my Biology class.

The class hadn't started yet so there were only a few people there. I heard a few gasps but continued to walk towards the teacher.

'Hi I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here.' I said as I passed Mr. Banner the sheet that he was supposed to sign.

'Well Bella welcome to Forks High, you can sit next to Edward Cullen at the back.' He replied as he signed my slip and passed it back to me.

'Thanks' I muttered as I slipped the paper back into my bag and made my way to the back of the room. To be perfectly honest I was really glad that Banner had sent me to the back of the class. I'd be less noticeable almost invisible I laughed at myself.

I didn't really know who Edward Cullen was but I really didn't care. I sat next to Edward and took out my new I-phone without even looking at him. There were five texts on there already. I sighed and read the first one it was from my best friend Kristin.

_Hey Babe omg I totally miss you hows Forks and have you met any cute guys yet? Luv ya Kristin xxxxx_

I text her back really quickly before the lesson started.

_Hey Kristy I miss you to bbe, Forks is boring as usual. No cute guys as of yet but some weirdo came up to me this morning and tried to hit on me he was so annoying. I'll text you later wen I get home from school luv ya 2 xxxxx _

I checked the other messages as well; there were 2 from my ex-boyfriend Dave and 2 more from my other best mates. I text them back (except for Dave) and put my phone away.

Mr. Banner started the class and told us to work with the person sitting next to us. Oh great I have to work with someone, so not my thing.

'So you're Isabella right?' a velvety voice spoke from the side of me.

'Actually it's Bella' I sighed as I turned towards Edward.

I was gobsmacked. Edward was probably the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen in my life. His hair was a beautiful bronze colour and was so cute and messed up that it looked like he had just got out of bed. His eyes were the most stunning colour of green that I felt mesmerized by them.

'Hello earth to Bella, I'm Edward Cullen.' He spoke and for the first time in ages I actually gave someone a real smile.

**Please review and give your honest opinions. I respect everyone's views and would prefer it if everyone told me the truth so that I can make this story better. If you have any ideas about what should happen in the next chapter please let me know. Thank you.**

**Jodie xx**


End file.
